


Die For You

by TBJRomeo



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Gay, Graphic Description, Lost Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo
Summary: AU:What if Nicole sold her soul to a powerful demon in exchange for her loved ones return to purgatory.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Until it Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS

The door to a windowless room, with molding stone walls heavily stained with blood, slowly creaked open. A man, standing at six-feet with inky black hair that slithered just past broad shoulders, closed the door behind him before flipping a black switch to the left of the door. A flickering white light illuminates the room causing the man to smile. His crimson serpentine tongue slid across his chapped porcelain lips as his milky white eyes focused on the center of the room. A weird crunching noise filled the room as he walked across the floor. It was slick and covered in both glass and rock salt. The noise echoed in the barren room as he approached a skeletal woman.

Her head was bowed allowing long unkempt hair ginger hair to curtain her face. Barbed wire was bound around her wrists so tight blood ran down her sallow, and heavily bruised, arms. The few inches of wire connecting her wrists was on a chain meat hook, suspending her about two feet above the ground.

Elongated gnarled fingers reached out till rusted silver talons grazed her marred skin. Suddenly he dug his nails into a deep blackened gnash on her left hip.

“Rise and shine, friend.”

She barley moved or let out more than a pained growl as he dug into her. With a click of his tongue he slowly pulled his hand away. He placed both hands on his slender waist, allowing the nails of his middle fingers to meet where his belly button should have been. Like a shark he circled her, admiring his work.

“If I were Leonardo da Vinci, you would be my Mona Lisa.…..” He chuckled as he lovingly caressed her hip.

Bruises and burns were haphazardly scattered around her whole body. Her back bore both open and closed welts from a whip. Dried blood and dirt hid some of the damage but he knew were to look.

“If I were Michelangelo, you would be my Creation of Adam.”

Fisting her coarse ginger locks he lifts her forcing hazel brown eyes to meet his whites.

"Do you concede?"

She shook her head and closed my her eyes tight.

"That’s fine, this is more fun anyway." He mused while stroking her cheek.

Suddenly he dug his nails into her skin. Liquid fire filled her veins and burned through her body. Her lips pressed together in a tight line but refuse to scream or avert her gaze. She had willingly accepted her fate, what felt like eons ago.

So long as she’s ok it doesn’t matter what they do to me.

The fire inside her got so hot her skin began to turn red and blister.

"I must say your soul is my favorite, it's just so pure and strong….The moment you break will be oh so sweet."

The door swung open but the two never broke eye contact.

"Alistair it is almost time!" A voice called.

With a click of his tongue Alistair slowly pulled his hand away, causing the fire inside her to disappear. He stepped closer to her allowing his brillo-pad like beard to scrape at her before chapped lips kiss just below her left ear.

"We'll resume our little game later, little girl." He promised.

Alistair walked to a much shorter man with eyes as black as coal. The room started to shake violently as cracks appear in the wall. A bright white light starts to bleed in through the cracks as the room starts to shake harder. Smiling bright the two run hard and fast away from the room.

The shaking got so bad the chain connecting the hook to the ceiling snapped. Her head hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Her eyes widen and her back arched while her face contorted in utter agony. Her mouth fell open and a strange squeaking noise came out, like she was trying to scream and take a deep breath at the same time. Tears leaked from her eyes as she sat up. She slowly stood up, legs and body trembling. She walked to the door as quick as she could on the glass and salt.

When she finally got to the door, she turned the nob, and pulled it open with ease. Brown eyes scanned the trembling corridor. The walls began to break causing all the people standing near them turn into black dust and disappear.

"NICOLE! NICOLE HELP ME PLEASE!"

The ginger swiftly looked around for the owner.

"Waverly?" She asked as tears roll down her eyes.

"NICOLE PLEASE SAVE ME!"

She placed a hand on the wall to brace herself as she continued down the corridor.

"NICOLE HURRY!"

“I'm coming baby girl, just hold on.”

As she got closer to the light at the end of the hall she began to feel……

_Hope._

The light engulfed her before a soft hand grabbed her shoulder. Cool moist air caressed her skin as grass softly pricked her bare feet. Looking around she found herself standing in an empty field, surrounded by large evergreens. The black sky was studded but there was no moon or clouds. After taking a deep breath she began to cough violently as the fresh air filled her weak lungs.

“I'm free…..” She muttered to herself.

“Yes you are.” A deep gravely voice agreed.

Startled she turned so she was facing the speaker. A short stalky man in his fifties standing over her. He was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt and a black tie. His skin was tan and he had a grayish black horse shoe of hair around the back of his head. On the surface he seemed rather……unassuming but the woman could sense that something about him was…..off and it was rather unsettling to her.

"Hello Nicole." He says.

She tried to get to her feet but she was far too weak.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I wanna make a deal with you, on behalf of the archangel Raphael."

“Let me guess, you keep me out of hell so long as I help you?”

He simply nodded.

“What do I need to do?”

With a shit-eaten grin he stepped closer to her, then reached out and touched her forehead.

There surroundings changed but it was still night. Nicole looked around till her eyes fell on a faded blue two story house.

“That is the home of Robert Steven Singer, but everyone calls him Bobby. He’s been hunting supernatural creatures and demons while you were still in diapers. Go to him…..learn from him.”

“That’s it?”

“Of course not.” He chuckled before disappearing.

Rolling her eyes Nicole slowly got to her feet.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!” She cried out, body giving way.

_This was a thousand times easier when I was a soul._

Groaning she rolled onto her stomach and began crawling toward the house.

“HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!”

The lights came on as Nicole continued to claw her way closer.

“HELP ME! PLEASE GOD HELP ME!”

Tears leaked from her eyes as the rocks dug into her still opened wounds.

_I have to keep going._

As she pulled herself forward the door swung open.


	2. Wake up call

**Then**

  
Bobby Singer paced back and forth; eyes trained on the battered woman lying in his bed.

_This can’t be happening. Not my little girl, they already took everyt-_

“Dad?”

He paused mid stride when brown eyes meet.

“Hey sweetie?” Sighed, body relaxing as he walked towards her.

Bobby couldn’t help himself, as fell to his knees by her side. Tears welled up in his eyes as he placed his calloused hands on her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his pain aside and spoke, “What happened to you?”

Nicole’s eyes moved upward while her head tilted to the right. Her brow furrowed then her gaze refocused on her Bobby.

“I don’t know......I.....I can’t remember.”

"That’s ok sweetie, it don’t matter long as you’re home safe...Nothing matters so long as we make it back to each other nothing matters.” He soothed before gingerly wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded, tears dampening his flannel sleep shirt. Bobby slowly began rubbing her back but stopped the minute he felt her wince. He pulled away with a sullen smile.

“Made you a sandwich and some Root beer Flavor-Aid.” He announced as he stood up.

“Root Beer Flavor-Aid?” Nicole called after him.

“You love Root Beer Flavor-Aid……” He said as he reented the room with a bed tray.

An intense pain radiated through her skull, making her brain feel like it was pulsating. Bobby noticed the pained look on her face to move faster. He set a bed tray in her lap then reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of pain killers.

“Take these.” He ordered as he handed her two small tablets.

With a nod she threw them into her mouth and swallowed them dry. She picked up the cup and took a sip. Once the sweet crisp liquid hit her taste buds God himself couldn’t separate her lips from that cup. Bobby’s heart stuttered as he watched her trembling hands cling to the cup, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

_No reaction, thank god._

Smirking he took the now empty cup while she moved on to the sandwich.

“I think I was close to something dad……so close.”

“Well then, Welcome home Icarus.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Now**

**I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions. You, OK?**

Yeah. Yeah. I, uh... Just a bit jumpy. Had a... a crazy night.

**Sorry I wasn't here to see it. I've been, uh... I've been**  
 **meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught.**   


Hi.

**And you are Waverly Earp.**

Yes.

**Quite a popular girl around here.**

Oh, you know, it's all in the smile and wave.

**Yeah.Can I get a cappuccino to go?**

Oh, I'm really sorry. Um, we're not actually open yet so..

**Oh! Right! Again, my bad. It's just when I see something I like, I don't want to wait. And your door was open so...**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Nicole groaned body rolling away from the persistent noise.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

She grabbed the pillow beside her and put it over her head.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

In hopes of further drowning the noise she pulled her thick navy blue weighted comforter over her head.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“NICOLETTA ELIZABETH SINGER GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND TURN OFF FUCKIN ALARM!” A gruff voice called from the bed four feet away from her own.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“Fuck off Dean, you’re closer.” She growled while turning to her right.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Peeking out from under the covers the two locked eyes, both still heavy with sleep. They looked at the nightstand and he groaned. Reaching over Dean unplugged the alarm clock then rolled over to get some more sleep. Nicole smirked as she closed her eyes and moved the pillow off her head, snuggling up to it.

RING! RING! RING!

This time Dean shot up and grabbed the phone beside the alarm clock. Nicole opened her eyes and sat up, watching as the man looked at-

RING! RING! RING!

“Dean, that’s my phone.” She informed just before he answered it.

RING! RING! RING!

Sighing he tossed it to her and she quickly looked at the caller ID: Pops.

“Hey Pops, what’s going on?”

“I just got a call from Sammy, you and Dean need to get to Stanford now.” 

Nicole put the phone on speaker then asked, “What’s going on with Sammy?”

Dean jumped up and walked over to her bed, eyes trained on her phone. Nicole put the phone on the nightstand and also stood, eyes scanning the room for her pants. 

“His girlfriend burned to death on his ceiling.”

The two ung hunters locked eyes and Nicole could see the pain he tried to hide behind his hard front. 

“He knows your calling us right?” Dean asked while Nicole walked to the grey sweat pants next to the empty dresser.

“He's the one that asked me to.”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk as he looked to his ginger companion. She returned his smile before packing up their duffle bags. 

“Anything else Bobby?” He asked as he joined her in packing.

“Um…..I told him about your pops and that you and Nic are lookin for him. He didn’t seem too concerned, thinks your pops smelled blood in the water and went after it. I told him we were worried so he maybe takin it a bit more serious. I don’t know he just seemed really pissed off and sad….and a bit anxious.”

Again they look at each other.

“Alright pops we’re gunna get to him.”

“Keep a eye on the sun girlie.”

“Keep watch of the horizon, just in case.”

Bobby grunted before the phone went dead.

“Let’s hit the road.” Dan grumbled as he grabbed the phone and his bag.

Nicole nodded while slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder. Together they made their way to the Impala. Dean set his bag down at the trunk and reached into his pocket.

“You dive, I’m gunna check out.” Dean said before tossing her the keys.

She effortlessly caught them then opened the trunk and threw the bags inside. After closing it she got in the driver’s seat and started the engine. Moments later Dean joined her in the car.

“Buckle up bitch.” She ordered causing Dean to roll his eyes but still put the seat belt on.

He knew better than to make her ask him twice. A shudder ran through him that made Nicole chuckle as she sped out of the driveway.


	3. Choices

In the middle of a vast empty forest was a  large  D omus made of  dark  grey  Turkish marble  with a  golden roof. It was surrounded by lush green grass and an array of vibrantly colored flowers. There were some shaggy green vines, as well as some moss, growing around the thick dark gray stones. One of the vines almost touched the  olive wood window pane, as if attempting to gain access to the warmth inside.

Gazing through the perfectly spotless window made it easy to understand the vine's eagerness to get in.  The home was lavish with murals on every wall. All of the furniture was luxurious and seemed to unite Roman and Turkish lavishes.

A curvy woman in her mid to late 30's with radiant porcelain skin, approached the domus. Her fiery mullet mohawk was littered with small braids that had golden rings and beads. When she reached the olive wood door, she stopped to crack her neck and roll her bare shoulders. With each movement her uniquely intricate Norse tattoos pulsate a vibrant lavender. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door as softly as she could.

**_ No need to upset him. _ **

Without warning the door slowly opened revealing……an empty vestibulum. Freya entered the dark room causing the small mosaic chandelier to light up. The walls were covered in patterned tiles that came together to make a beautiful rainbow mural. She made her way to the stain glass door separating the vestibulum and the  atrium. This time  a spindly man with smooth golden bronze skin and a long jet-black mane stood before her. He was clad in a long flowing black silk skirt and black leather  moorish shoes with gold embroidered patterns. His left eyebrow quirked upon seeing her but the polite smile on his face remained.

“Good evening, may I help you?” He greeted with a slight bow.

“First and foremost, I appreciate and think you for opening your door to me even though I am uninvited and unannounced.” She paused to bow causing his eyes to widen.

“Not every day an old one pays me mind, let alone a visit. Even less, they show manners.”

“That is because you assume they have manners to show.”

“Well they must, they still  live .....am I wrong?

“One, needs no manners to stroke a man’s ego?”

“Yet, here you are....Less you deem me no man?”

“Quite the opposite, young one.”

“You flatter me, All-Mother. Please , take off your shoes and come in.” He chuckled with a shake of his head.

Smirking she stepped  out of her shoes then  past him , eyes  moving  to the tapestry along the walls. He closed the door with a flick of his wrist then he turned to the woman. 

“Please, follow me too the  Tablinum .” He states before making his way to the room.

The woman couldn't help but marvel at the extravagance of his home. Every room had beautifully polished blood wood floors with regal Turkish rugs that lead from room to room. Some of the walls were bare while others had patterned tile work and or painted murals. He walked through a doorless threshold then sat in a massive black leather and Turkish oak Victorian balloon chair with a lavender Swade interior. With a snap of his fingers a burl walnut desk appeared along with  an olive-green leather Louis xiv chair that had elaborate gold accents.

“You sure have a love for the opulent.”

He shrugged while settling in his seat.

“We are gods, why must we settle for less?”

“Fair point.”

A silence fell over the two as he watched her and she looked at everything but  him .

“I need your help.”

“Really?  The All-Mother needs my help.......  How exactly ?”

“I’m sure you are aware that I have a twin brother, Freyr. The two of us had a devout group of followers and he fell in love with one of them. She was a married woman named Niamh Haught. Her husband Aidan, was a good man who loved my niece with all his heart. When she was six they took her to a music festival and they never came back. Then a week later Freyr disappeared. In my search for him I found out that he was killed by the Angel  Raphael and that his daughter’s book is missing. I knew better than to ask Chuck or the others.”

“Yet you trust me?”

“You were not created by Chuck.”

“I wasn’t?” 

“Not like we were. Chuck created us Gods to take the blame for any wrong he did. You....you were not made to be a god; you were made to be a man, yet you still rose to godhood. You are not one that needs Chuck or even has to fear him, you are beyond him in your existence. You are  Antinous , the true god of man.”

“Actually I’m  the protector  of the Queer .”

“Nicole’s a Lesbian.”

“Wait…..you wouldn’t happen to be talking about Nicole  Haught are you?”

“You know her?”

“Yes. She is one half of my favorite modern couples.  I  love d  watching them. ”

“Loved?”

He nodded .

“Your niece sold her soul to the demoness Lilith to free her lover Waverly Earp and her friends from the Garden of Eden. It’s too bad she didn’t know she was a demigod, her and Waverly could have just ruled Eden together….tragic really.”

The woman quirked her brow before shaking her head.

“ That can’t be, Raphael-"

“Have you ever seen a Superbowl game?”

She said nothing, simply waiting for him to get out whatever analogy was on his tongue.

**_He’s a_ _god after all._ **

“Exactly. There is absolutely nothing extraordinary about it and yet everyone gets so excited. It’s just a stupid battle between  teams fighting for nothing but a win.”

Freya sighed, shoulders slumping and face growing somber.

“She’s Chuck’s  backup quarterback.”

“Actually ..... I would say  Raphael is trying to build a new team ..... I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Chuck only ever writes one story-”

“Two brothers, one is favored, one is either killed or defeated (usually the favored one) by the other.”

“For the past centuries that story has prospered; Michael and Lucifer, Osiris and Set, Cain and Able, Remus and Romulus, Eteocles and Polynices, Sir Balin and Sir Balan, Absalom and Ammon,  te Pandavas and Karna ,  Porrex and Ferrex, Genghis Khan -

“Baldr and Höðr.”

“You see my point. Dean and Sam Winchester are destined to be the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. Like before Michael will defeat Lucifer and create a new world order that will last 2.5 seconds before Chuck gets bored and kills everyone to start over. Yet there is a flaw in his plan.” He paused, snapping his fingers to summon a ruby studded gold goblet.

As he took a sip of its contents Freya shifted forward in her seat as the picture grew clear.

“ Raphael doesn't think Dean can get the job done.......doesn’t think Chuck can get the job done.”

“He couldn’t the first time, what makes this time any different. I mean Lucifer’s imprisonment was his first failure. Michael didn’t stop himself because he couldn’t kill Lucifer but rather Chuck couldn’t let his beloved progeny go. So, instead he locked him up in hell for all eternity. Now he seems to want to right that wrong, yet he’s chosen a person that he knows won’t be able to play it his way.”

“Dean loves his brother too much...... So  Raphael wants to use Nicole’s Demigodhood to counter act Michael and Lucifer’s human vessels. But what about Chuck?”

Antinous shrugged.

“Ok.....So  Raphael wants to use my niece to kill Sam and Dean....”

Again, Antinous shrugged causing Freya to sigh then rub her face with an exasperated groan. Antinous stood then walked to a massive bookshelf and grabbed two books. When he got back to his desk, he tossed one on it and sat back down. It was thick and had a glowing orange rune that Freya had never seen before.

“Normally I don’t get involved in things like this but Nicole is a special case....and you asked me nicely.”

“This is her book?”

He nodded as Freya picked up her nieces' book and opened it.

_ Nicole Singer, daughter of Robert Singer and lifelong friend of the Winchester boys. When Sam went to college, she and Dean became closer. She and Dean start hunting together after Jon goes missing.  _ ~~**_ When Nicole was six, she went to the Ghost river Triangle. there she survives the Cult of Bulshar’s Massacre. She returned at the age of 23 and meets her soulmate Waverly Earp. _ ** ~~

“He can’t get rid of those last things, no matter how hard he tries. Once a person goes to the triangle their trajectory can only be changed with  Bulshar’s blood, which he does not have. Which means we have a foothold to destroy his plans. Now....we can play.”

“I can-”

“I know, I know. You’re not strong enough to write in her book.”

Freya looked at the man as he set down the other book and retook his seat.

“Freyr came to you  already, didn’t he?”

He simply nodded before summoning a black inkwell and a  Pheonix feather. 

“Your brother left because he couldn’t do this last time, I warned him but he just said that he wanted his princess to be free. He was quite the fool, to think simply because she was his  child, she would be safe.”

“She died in the massacre so he came to you to revive her.....” 

“Yes. I told him I could write her a perfectly queer life but he left. Said he wanted her life to be her own ..... or something like that.”

“So.....you can write a destined path for her that he can’t change?”

“Well sort of. Because he is an angel, I can’t undo what he did, all I can do is give her a proper story and a safe happy ending. I can make Nicole whatever you want her to be but we must act quickly, one she is his vessel she will be his. Do you want me to write or just let it all play out?”

**_ Reader’s choice. Tell me in the comments. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just incase you're wondering why I gave you that choice; I have two plot ideas for this story, both are really great but I can't merge them. So I'm letting you decide who controls Nicole's story.


End file.
